


Evening

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Kara expends energy before shutting down for the night.
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 83





	Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Kara disables her whole voice box. It’s the only way to be sure she won’t wake Alice up. Alice’s room is two doors over on the other side of the hall, but Kara won’t take the chance—not when Luther’s driving so hard up into her and it makes her scream so loud. She tries to keep her mouth shut, tries to keep it down, to just moan and whine instead of shrieking, but he’s so _big_ , and it hits so many pleasure-points she didn’t even know she had. She has no memory of Todd putting those sensors in. She doesn’t care anymore how they got there. All she knows is she has enough sexual programming to match up with Luther’s, and it’s _wonderful_.

Maybe they could be a little softer. Sometimes they are—sometimes Luther looms over her on all fours and she cocoons around his massive body, feeling completely _safe_ , and he rocks tenderly inside her body: gently _making love_. Kara loves those times as much as she likes this—sitting on top of him and grinding down against his crotch, his entire plastic cock trapped inside her padded channel. She clenches down around it and tosses her head back, lips parting in a silent scream. It feels so good like this—riding him, free and wild. His thick fingers dig into her hips, guiding her through the motions. But Kara drives most of it. She’s not as strong as him—she was programmed to cook and clean and maybe pleasure a partner, but Luther’s built to move logs or build houses or whatever else. Sometimes they both sit and wonder about their lives before they _woke up_ —what they were used for and why they have these parts. But it’s only idle musings. What matters is the here and now: their perfect family: the way Kara and her man come together when they’ve put their daughter to sleep.

When Alice flashes through Kara’s mind, it reminds her of the morning—Luther reading out a book to her and how happy Alice looked, and that makes Kara quiver with adoration. It makes her love him so much more. He’s _such a good_ father. Alice never knew anything but Todd, and maybe Todd meant well, but Luther’s so much _better_. Kara could’ve been enough to love and raise Alice alone, but she’s glad she’s not—she’s glad she has her boyfriend with her.

 _Husband_. She has to remember that. The ring is on her finger, their papers in the nightstand. It gleams against her pale skin—a small, gold band: practical but pretty, engraved on the underside. She looks down into his eyes and is so glad he asked that question. So glad he came with them. So glad that they all made it. He looks up at her with so much affection that her thirium pump threatens to burst. She knows love is an enigmatic, intangible thing no machine should grasp, and yet she’s surrounded by it, and it drives her every day.

She drives down onto him and rolls her hips, squeezing tight around him. His face scrunches up, and she can see the tremours running all throughout his body, his taut chest going tense—he hisses, “ _Kara_ , I’m going to...”

Kara mouths _Luther._ It hums through their connection, her moan echoing inside his mind. She’s close too. She could come at any time. She thinks she was made to respond and finish on command, and maybe Luther was too, but they never give each other orders. They just fall into what feels _right_ and let their natural protocols take over. It’s different every time—rife with ever changing variables. Kara can feel her pleasure centers sparking and thinks she might actually climax first. 

But he digs his dull fingernails down into her thighs and grits his teeth, groaning deep as he comes. Synthetic lubricant drizzles out of him, just enough to set her off—she clamps around it and lets herself barrel over the edge. Her sensors go wild with her orgasm, running along her entire body like an electric storm. Her plating tingles beneath her synthetic skin, her optical sensors washing white. She shudders with conflicting objectives. Her joints seize up, and then she breaks. 

She slumps atop him, not panting or sweaty but still _tired_ : program depleted in the wake of a particularly intense burst of coding. She waits a few seconds before she dares to enable her voice box. 

Then she gingerly lifts off his lap and lets his flagging cock slip out of her. Some of the skin has bled back, leaving raw white underneath, which probably added to the ferocity—it let them interface in the most intimate of ways. Kara hums her approval and slowly lowers down atop him.

She lies across his chest and hears his thirium pump thrumming beneath his fabricated flesh. He lifts one hand up to pet through her still-short hair.

Kara kisses his cheek and murmurs, “I love you,” hearing it right back before she powers down.


End file.
